


The Road to Happy

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets an early wake up call. How one Saturday changed everything,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Happy

Bing.

Through the haze of sleep Mike could just make out the annoying sound of his phone going off alerting him to yet another new text message. Sixty hours, Mike thinks. Sixty hours and that was before he got to work on Friday. By the time the last “i” was dotted and the final “t” crossed, there was not enough Red Bull in the world that could stop his eyes from drooping. Of course telling that to his egomaniac boss that was Harvey Specter would be suicidal. All cool, calm and sexy as hell. Who looks like that at midnight? He must be a pod person Mike rationalizes. Yea that’s it, one day he was just hatched from whatever evil alien life form that hates Mike wearing an Armani suit. And what a suit it was; dark grey, crisp white shirt hugging every cut of that man’s shoulders down to that V, and where was I? Oh yes complaining. Yes, it should be a crime for him to walk around like that.

Bing.

What’s worse is that dam man showing up in his visions behind closed eyelids. This has led to possibly some ahem; questionable thoughts and maybe even some slightly more pornographic behavior (thank you Mister Hand). None the less after this week sleep was going to be his friend until either the zombies came and got him, or hunger woke him from his stupor; whichever came first.

Bing.

Seriously! Cracking an eyelid he was just able to make out the number 7 on the bedside clock without moving his body too much or the covers that were finally just warm enough. It really didn’t matter what the other numbers were. It was early; as in too dam early. On a Saturday. His day off.

Bing!

What the hell! Mike groaned. He knew persistence like that only could only come from one person- Harvey. Snatching the phone off the dresser, Mike resolves to see what is so dam important that it couldn’t wait until a decent hour, like ten or possibly noon. I swear it had better be the apocalypse he mumbles.   Four messages starting right after 6:30. Who the hell gets up that early when they don’t have to?

New Message: 6:35 Rookie, you awake?

New Message: 6:42 Mike, are you up yet?

New Message: 6:50 I need you this morning- be at my place 8am

New Message: 7:02 **Michael, Do not make me come down there and personally drag your ass out of bed, because I will.**

And yeah, that last message. That got a rise out of him, literally, and if his morning wood was any indicator- it now being fully erect and paying attention, physically.

Flopping back down on the bed he responded in kind.

Message sent: 7:08am: You do realize its Saturday right?

Bing.

New Message: 7:10: Impressive, the rookie can read a calendar. Now get your ass down here.

Well he didn’t say it was life and death, Mike figures he can maybe just snooze for another 30 minutes.

Bing.

New Message 7:11: **Up. Now, Michael.** Be here by 8 and not a minute later!

Impossible slave driver. He's a lawyer, you’d think he would know a thing or two about labor laws, Mike grumbles, throwing the covers back. After a quick shower, Mike pulls on the closest pair of jeans and sweatshirt, (after the obligatory sniff test), before grabbing his scarf, hat and mittens, since it is snowing, along with his phone and keys. Its 7:40am. Well shit.

After a frantic cab ride, I mean seriously it’s not even 8 am on a Saturday, why is anyone on the dam road? Mike finds himself staring at Harvey’s door knocking furiously.

“You’re late!”

“Its 8:05”, he whines.

“And what part of be here no later than 8 am was unclear?” the older man asks, stepping aside so Mike can enter

“Really? Can you please just tell me what is so urgent that it couldn’t wait until Monday morning? And that you have coffee!”

“I’m sorry, I thought I was the boss”, Harvey chides sarcastically. “Oh wait, I am. Now get your ass in here. Coffee is through there in the kitchen.”

Mike stumbles and pours himself a mug, glaring at the man. Of course this doesn’t seem to faze Harvey at all as he starts to gather his coat and gloves. Mike sighs, resolute in the notion that sleep would not be returning any time soon and takes a large gulp of the steaming liquid. Mike chances another look at Harvey while he waits for the caffeine to kick in. Today Harvey’s clothing armor includes- what? Harvey is not wearing one of his customary suits. Instead he’s in dark jeans with a soft charcoal sweater. His brain must still be on sensory deprivation mode, because Mike actually has to remember to take a sip his coffee that’s been waiting patiently at his lips, before doing something stupid like I don’t know, say gaping like a fish out of water.

His eyes linger a little too long at the specimen that is Harvey Specter. _I mean does that man have to look good in everything he puts on_ \- he wonders. Of course it’s then that he notices that Harvey is watching him, in fact his lips are moving. Shit.

“Huh, what?” _Oh yea Ross, real smooth._ With an exaggerated sigh, Mike clicks his brain in the right place- work mode, no time for lingering thoughts on hard lines and smooth curves, and skin underneath...”

“It’s early”, Mike grumbles. Hoping to cover up the fact that he was not listening.

“I was going to ask how the coffee was, but I see your brain is in no way ready to handle complex conversations. So let me try a different way. Are you better now princess?” Harvey mocks, “Or do you need a Midol to go with that?”

“Yea Yea Harvey. Are you finally going to tell me what I doing here?”

“Walkies, pup. Please tell me you have a real coat?” He asks holding up Mikes coat like it’s infected with something.

“That is a real coat!”

“If this is what you are calling a coat…” Harvey explains placing it roughly on a rack near the door, “… then I see we are in need of another lesson on how to dress appropriately.”

“My coat is fine Harvey.”

“Uh huh,” He mumbles disappearing into what must be his bedroom.

Mike can hear him muttering to no one; at least he thinks there is no one. Nah, he’s pretty sure that if anyone was here last night they would have already been given explicit permission, maybe strong encouragement even, to vanish lest the sun come up and encourage conversation. He smiles to himself as he thinks this when he sees Harvey return with what looks to be a winter coat. Complete with fur around the neck.

“Put this on, and finish up, we’re late.”

“I am not wearing that.” Mike answers, folding his arms across his chest.

Harvey smirks and tosses it towards him anyway. Mikes quickly catches it before it smacks him in the face. Despite wanting to argue and give said coat back, he can’t help but relish the softness that attacks his fingertips. His body is already imagining the warmth that it would bring. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harvey grab a piece of paper off a shelf and fold it carefully before placing it in his jean pocket. Mike shrugs on the coat.

“Good b..” Harvey starts then catches himself before finishing the thought that was threatening to fall from his lips; the same one that is always on his lips when Mike follows orders, and does something he’s told to do. It’s a rush, Harvey rationalizes, one he is reluctant to try and analyze. So instead he deflects.

“You finally ready? Ray is downstairs.” He gruffly grabs Mike pushing him towards the door and the bitter cold known as winter in New York.

Outside Ray is waiting by the car covered up in enough winter clothing to make a snowman melt. "Mr. Specter, Mike."

“Good morning Ray.” Harvey answers.

“Ray, you wouldn’t happen to know where we are going this morning would you. It seems I am not on the need to know list this morning.” Mike asks slyly.

“Get in the car Rookie or I will leave your ass on the sidewalk without my coat!” Harvey yells from the door.

Ray fights back a smile. “I would get in if I were you Mike.”

“Yea, yea”, Mike answers heading to the street to get in.

Harvey slides into the back seat handing over his CD for the day. He buckles himself in as Mike climbs in the other side. Harvey absently fingers the worn scrap of paper in his pocket. It always accompanies him on this particular journey. A trip he usually takes alone, but for some reason today he felt compelled to bring Mike with him. As the first chords of Billie Holiday’s God Bless the Child, ring out slow and tender, Ray glances back at him through the mirror. Even if he had not already known of the itinerary for the day- the first notes of the song would have told him. Not only does Ray know where they are going but he’s pretty sure he knows at least part of the why. Harvey catches his eye for a moment then looks away, not wanting to acknowledge what it means. It means nothing he tells himself, everyone should remember where they come from. It’s a good lesson for the kid, he tells himself, nothing more. Said kid seems to be content lying back in the cushions, trying to catch another moment of pure sleep. The car heads out of the city easily. With each passing moment Harvey feels the clock turning backwards. Days, months, years, fall away to a time when Harvey Specter- Best Closer in the city was just Harvey.

“What have you been playing with? Sounds like rustling paper.” Mike asks, startling Harvey out of his melancholy reverie.

“Nothing, You’re dreaming rookie”. At that moment the car comes to a stop.

Mike reads the name, Holy Apostles Church. “Maybe I should let you go in first by yourself,” Mike stutters, “You know, I don’t want to be get struck by lightning or get caught in your combustion upon crossing the threshold.” Harvey gave him the look that clearly meant to say are you done?

After exiting the car, Harvey leans back in to speak to Ray. “Thank you for coming out this morning, we will take a cab back. Go enjoy the day with your family.”

“You’re sure? I can come back in a few hours when your…business is completed,” he manages to say.

“No, I’m sure.” Harvey answers before closing the door.

“Alright then, Have a good day Mr. Specter, Mike.”

Mike gives him a quick wave before turning back to Harvey. “Now are you going to tell me why we are here?”

“Come along pup, we have work to do.”

“Work? But we’re in jeans! I mean, sure you still look like you came from a GQ photo shoot,”

“Mike,” Harvey tries to interject knowing once Mike gets rolling stopping the train becomes close to impossible.

“… But I sure as hell don’t. And aren’t you the one that always says clothes set the image, the tone, I don’t even have a name or file, and …,”

“Mike! Will you just...” Harvey’s hand reaches for Mikes arm and gazes deep into the younger man’s eyes, instantly calming him. “Breathe. You trust me right?”

“Of course,” Mike answers.

“Good, then don’t stop now.” Harvey leads Mike to the small building attached to the church into what looks like a recreation center. The large room is decked out in Christmas garland, and lights while a handful of people were singing along to Jingle Bell Rock.

One of them, a large African American lady, took notice of the two men who just entered and broke out in the largest smile. “Lawd, look what the cat in drug in today! Well now if it ain’t my Harvey!” Her booming voice belts out to the entire crowd. In an instant Harvey finds himself wrapped up in her large arms in what could only be described as a smothering bear hug. It was startling to say the least, shocking even. Self-preservation prevents Mike from grabbing his phone to snap a few pictures. A quick glance at Harvey tells Mike quickly that this visit was special. That somewhere work may be involved, but there was more to the story. Much more.

“Bertha, you know I wouldn’t miss this!”

“How you been suga’?” she continues.

“I’m good, really good.”

“And looky here, you brought a friend with you.” She continues in her strong, albeit loud voice.

"Bertha, this is my associate Mike Ross", Harvey introduces.

“Pleasure to meet you mam”, Mike answers brightly before being pulled into a crushing hug he just witnessed with Harvey.

“Associate?” She asks, casting a side glance back at Harvey before her now softened gaze turns back to Mike. “Well first time for everything. Now you, can just drop that "mam" right now, I am and have always been just Bertha. Got that youngin?”

“Yes, ma.., I mean Bertha.”

“Good, now have you boys eaten? You know I can fix you up some breakfast while we finish preparing.”

“Bertha you really don’t have to.” Harvey replies. Of course that’s the moment that Mike’s stomach grumbles his own response.

She laughs. “Really now, because the way I see it, she says stepping back and looking over Harvey, you ain’t had a home cooked meal in forever and this one over here”- she says pointing in Mikes direction “…don’t look like he eats at all; little on the scrawny side. You do let your _associates_ (she drags out the word associate like it’s a mere stand in for something else) eat right Harvey?” She questions with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Harvey stays silent, realizing this is a no win scenario.

Mike smiles, and instantly likes this woman. He can feel there is some sort of history here. At the same time he realizes somewhere in that conversation was a jab so of course Mike takes that moment to defend his honor. “Hey, I'm not scrawny.” Mike interjects. “I exercise.”

Bertha immediately puts her hands on her hips and gives Mike a look that only certain women can pull off. The one that says, I don’t believe you and or I don’t care, or something like that. “Uh huh, come on now the both of you, give me your coats and head on back to the kitchen. Frank, get my special pot out so I can make my boys some breakfast.”

Mike can see that Harvey's face is lit up like Christmas morning, wearing an open smile, one that accentuates the crinkles in his eyes and the air around him. This Harvey is someone Mike has never met. He’s younger, happier, and freer for lack of a better word. Mike may not know the reason behind it, but at the moment he doesn’t care. He likes this Harvey, he likes him a lot. _Well fuck_ , he thinks to himself coming to this new revelation.

After gorging on fried eggs, home fries and a mountain of bacon, Mike feels stuffed- literally. He listens intently while Harvey and Bertha catch up on how the center was doing and what has been going on over the last year. From their talk, he gathers that this is a visit that happens repeatedly. Mike is happily in a food coma when he feels the wind shift. Bertha’s tone turns serious, and her voice soft, as she leans into Harvey. “Harvey baby, have you spoken to your mother?”

“You know I don’t speak to her, and you know why. Why on earth do you keep asking me about her? I don’t ever…”

And just like that the old Harvey is back. Distant, closed off, hardened. Mike feels an increasing desire to protect Harvey, to shield him from the words that bring back some hurt he gathers the man doesn’t want to relive. Mike knows all about moments like that. Unfortunately for him, his memory prevents him from ever forgetting.

Bertha pats his hand. “Ok love. I keep hoping that one day…” She sighs and starts to rise but not before sharing one last word or two in Harvey’s direction. “Remember child, sometimes people make mistakes for reasons we may never know or understand. We all deserve a chance to learn and grow from them; even you precious.” She whispers, patting Harvey’s arm as she heads deep into the kitchen.

“Harvey?”

“Not now Mike.”

“Ok.”

A few minutes pass in silence, Mike replaying the events so far of this morning while Harvey finishes his coffee. “Alright everyone it’s about that time.” A different voice calls out from the front room. “Let’s suit up- we have got guest to serve.”

Harvey gets up from the table and looks pointedly at Mike. “You coming? You heard the woman.” Mike scrambles out of his chair to follow. Harvey is putting on a plastic apron and hair net. Once again Mike’s fingers itch to grab his phone for a quick shot, but just as soon as the thought crosses his mind, Harvey the mind reader turns towards him with a glare that would send lesser men crying for their mommy. Mike smiles innocently, and yea, see not touching the phone- wasn’t even thinking about it, he hopes his face portrays.

After getting fitted with his own hair covering and apron, he yanks on latex gloves and stands where he is told in front of large steamer dishes of food. The doors open up and for the next several hours men, women and children from all walks of life come in. They are served a hot meal, invited to stay and listen to music, talk, laugh, and for a little while forget about the world out there. Mike watches in awe as Harvey who has abandoned his post- okay so he was relieved by Bertha, go and spend time with the children who have come; some looking more lost than the adults that accompany them. He reads animated stories and hands out gifts from under the tree. For some, Mike knows, this may be there only gift this year.

During a lull in the food line, Bertha pulls Mike aside. “Let’s grab a cup of coffee Mike.”

Of course Mike recognizes it as the invitation it is and follows her to a corner. “You see that man out there” she asks pointing to Harvey.

“Yes,” Mike answers.

“The first time I met Harvey he was no more than seven. It was Christmas time like it is now. Met him right here in this church. Although it didn’t look like it does now. Back then it was nothing more than an abandoned building that a group of folks refurbished with a lot blood sweat, tears and love. You see...,” she continues, “...his dad spent a lot of time on the road. And while you may think that being a musician means making lots of money, you’d be surprised to know that more the opposite was true. In fact very few actually did back then.”

Mike takes a sip of coffee, giving Bertha the chance to find her place as she talks about the story of the boy who would become the man Mike knew.

“I remember it was late afternoon and in she walked head held high with two frightened boys clinging to her side. Honestly, she didn’t look like she belonged here- but you know by the grace of God... So I walked right up to them to welcome them inside. Harvey looked up at me seemed to make up his mind about something then stretched out his hand introducing himself by giving me his full name- Harvey Reginald Specter. He then went on to introduce his mom and his brother Marcus. I took a shine to him instantly. He was already in charge” she laughs. “Now I had seen a whole lot of people come through those doors and heard a whole lot of tales of woe. But something about this family touched me and I wanted to make sure that for that day, they would have full bellies and something to take home for Christmas. I never thought I would see them again.”

Mike watches as Bertha’s eyes seem to go a little distant, as if she was seeing it live for the first time.

“Unfortunately I did. In fact, that first year I saw them quite often. Harvey’s mom would bring him and his brother in here sometimes once or twice a week when things were really tight, just so they could have a good meal. But Harvey would sneak his food onto his mom’s plate. I remember asking him one day why he did that thinking he didn’t like the food as some children are quick to tell you. You know what he said to me that day?” Mike was so caught up in the story he couldn’t even answer.

“He told me it was because he wanted her to be full enough for on the days when she didn’t eat but they did. I never forgot that. And every year like clockwork sometime during the Holiday season he shows up to 'pay his dues' as he likes to call it.” She looks fondly at Harvey then back to Mike. “I’m glad you’re here with him; I worry about him up there in the big city, lost in the land of fast cars, fast people and fast lives. He’s so busy slaying dragons that he hasn’t taken the time to defeat his own demons." She looks at Mike again, as if trying to read him from the inside out. "Maybe that's about to change." she says grabbing Mikes hand.

Mike is in shock and comes to realize how special this visit is. He has been invited into _this_ world of Harvey Specter-not the closer who dominates in the courtroom, not the dictator who demands excellence from everyone especially one named Mike Ross, but the man beneath the shell of a tailored suit. Mikes steals a quick look at Harvey then, watching him so oblivious to everyone else but the children at his feet.

Hours go by in minutes and before Mike realizes, the food is being picked up to prepare for the evening meal. It’s at that moment Harvey walks up to him from who knows where, like the stealth jaguar he is.

“Ready to go rookie? Cabs on its way.”

“Sure. Let me grab my coat.” Mike rushes off to find the somewhat hidden location of a closet. When he returns he sees Harvey in a corner chatting with Bertha. Between them is the piece of paper Mike remembers seeing Harvey shove in his jean pocket earlier this morning. Mike stays back, somehow knowing this conversation was private and important. Probably more important than anything else they did that day. Harvey and Bertha turn toward him. She smiles and hugs Harvey close before walking up to Mike to say her goodbye.

“Now Mike, don’t you be a stranger around these parts.” She leans in close enough to whisper in his ear- “And you take care of my boy okay?” Mike finds himself stumbling over the phrase in his head.

"Promise."

When she departs Harvey is looking up a question in his eyes. Mike finds himself momentarily lost in them. I mean yes he knows what Harvey's eyes look like. Especially when they hard as ice in the courtroom, and even the shade of black they turn in fits of anger, but the ones staring at him now look like melting chocolate in the setting sun- soft and warm. The sight literally takes Mike’s breath away. Mike doesn’t even realize he has been walking towards him until he is literally standing in front of the man. “Hey,” he says softly.

Harvey looks back as if he is contemplating speaking. Mike watches as Harvey’s tongue quickly darts out to wet his lips that are beginning to part. A car horn breaks the spell and Harvey turns away to bid his last farewells. Mike lets out the breath he had no idea he was holding.

Once inside the cab, Harvey looks over at Mike once again. “It’s been a long day- you want to grab dinner? Harvey asks

“I could eat.” Unsure of what to do next, Mike sits in silence. Quietly he wonders which version of Harvey is sitting next to him; his boss the dictator or the man with the warm eyes. The cab ends up at Harvey’s apartment, back where it all started Mike thinks. Although in his mind he knows his whole world has changed today.

“Dinner?”, Mike asks questioning.

“I thought we’d order in. Thai okay?”

"Yea, that’s fine.” Mike removes his coat to hand to Harvey who seems to have forgotten it was his.

Harvey takes the borrowed coat and starts to unbutton his own heading toward the bedroom. “I don’t know about you, but I have had my fill of people today. Go on and grab a couple of beers.” I’ll be right back.

Mike grabs two bottles from the fridge handing one over to Harvey upon his return, still looking fresh in his jeans and a creme colored Henley. Mike silently wonders did the man change or was he wearing that underneath his sweater the entire time.

Harvey takes a long pull on his beer before sitting down on the couch. “Foods ordered”, he says. "You can ask two questions. Choose wisely pup, there will be no do overs. Go.”

And Mike is for the moment glad to be back in familiar territory, his feet no longer on shifting ground. Of course he’s not quite sure if he is okay with that truth- not after everything he learned today about the man, but the banter? This he could do. He carefully sits down next to him, willing himself to calm his mind which has taken this moment to start asking ten thousand questions in rapid fire succession in an attempt to complete the puzzle that is Harvey Specter.

“Right, so, do you do this every year?”

Harvey glances up at him a look of disappointment on his face. “I thought I taught you better than that pup. If we were in court, opposing council would call you out for asking a question that has already been answered.” Mike huffs out a breath. Harvey was right of course. Bertha did indeed tell him that he comes every year, but he was just buying himself time, stalling for what he really wants to know.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound_ Mike thinks to himself. “What is the paper you’ve been worrying all day?”

Harvey sighs and gets up heading back to his bedroom. Afraid he might have just crossed a line he shouldn’t have Mike fiddles with his beer debating on what to do next. He sees Harvey return with a small box. He places it on the table in front of Mike and sits back down. “Mike, do you know why I took you there today?”

“I honestly have no idea. But I am glad you did,” Mike hurriedly adds.

“The lesson of the day is that no matter what happens next, no matter how rich, how famous, how important you become to never forget where you come from; to carry that person with you every day, every hour, every moment. People see the clothes, the offices, the…”

“…ridiculous condo with wall to ceiling windows and private elevator…” Mike interjects.

“What have I told you about not interrupting”, Harvey chastises. His pointed look immediately shuts Mike up. After a brief pause for affect, Harvey continues. “People see an image, but the most important image is the one you see in the mirror every day looking back at you.”

He takes the lid off the box and pulls out a couple of photos and a small booklet of sorts which is also yellow. “I didn’t come from money. When I was a child, there were many days we struggled while my dad was out living his dream. That is how I came to meet Bertha and experience firsthand what she did for people”. He pauses once again, maybe reliving those moments. Mike can almost see the images as it was told to him from Bertha earlier.

“It was around the Holidays and for some reason Bertha decided that I and my brother should have a present. She told me about Disneyland that day. Now sure I had heard of it, but no one I knew had ever been there. She called it the happiest place on earth where magic and dreams come true. She gave me a book of tickets and told me she knew one day I would go to Disneyland and that when I did I would need these."

Some strange expression must have crossed Mikes face at that moment since Harvey chuckled lightly before continuing.

"Don’t laugh kid; back then, there were no such thing as all access passes. You bought these books of tickets that would let you get on rides. He holds up a stack of fading tickets with letters A- E on them and names of rides. Mike reached for them gently, running his fingers over a piece of nostalgia he had read about once upon a time. “Bertha told me and my brother that happiness comes for everyone and that when it did, we had to be ready to accept it.”

“Wise woman” Mike thinks, aloud apparently.

A smile ghosts on Harvey’s lips as he reaches inside the box and lifts out one of the photos. “This was taken a year later. Somehow Gordon had gotten wise and started to get paid for his music.” It was a picture of a couple with two small boys wearing Mickey Mouse ears next to a sign that said Main Street. Harvey chuckles once again a soft sound that feels warm and intimate.

"We rode every ride we were tall enough too. It was one of those perfect memories." Mike knows all about those too. Snippets of time before the accident, like photographs in his brain. “I remember thinking Bertha really did have some sort of magic”. Harvey continues. “I keep these as a reminder of the gift she gave me that day, and all the days that followed. But more importantly the wisdom she shared- about happiness and being ready for it. One I never want to forget to repay.”

Mike reaches for the picture; staring at the boy Harvey Specter was before looking back into the face of the man he is today. He wants to commit every angle, every line, and every facet of him to memory. There’s one more question that is niggling at the back of Mike's mind- a missing important piece that he just can’t seem to grasp on to. So of course he plunges ahead. “Harvey, why did you bring me with you today?”

Harvey starts to answer then stops; his face contorting back to the mask Mike recognizes.  “Sorry kid.” He answers; “You used your two questions already. And let’s be honest, you wasted one.” He smirks lifting off the couch after placing everything back in the box closing the lid.

“Please.”

Harvey fights himself for a few breaths, not ready to deal with the conflicting emotions of the day not to mention trying to understand the reason he brought Mike along to live it with him. _And why was that a good idea again?_ he wonders to himself?

“Oh come on Harvey, that first question was a trial run, to see where you were at you know? The real question is the one I just asked.” Mike tries again.

“Then you should have asked that first.” he states staring back at Mike, trying to will him to drop this. The buzzer sounds the arrival of food and Harvey goes to grab it. Sensing this chance is too precious to squander, Mike follows him. When the door closes, Harvey turns back around to see Mike standing in front of him. _Too close_ he thinks to himself. Mike is waiting for him with a look of determination on his face.

“Answer the question Harvey.”

“Jeez, kid. Can I put the food down at least before you attack me?”

Mike takes the bag of steaming food and places it on the table next to the door where Harvey’s keys lay. Other than that, his position has not moved. Harvey tries to move away, but Mike blocks him. In fact, it seems with each passing moment; the younger man is somehow getting closer to him. Mike notices Harvey’s tongue quickly darting out, wetting his lips. Once again Mike feels that this moment is important, that it’s fragile. His eyes gaze back into Harvey’s.

“Why was I there today?” The silence stretches between them. They are close enough now to be sharing the same air.

“ _Mike_ ”, the older man pleads.

“Tell me”, Mike urges, his voice no more than a breathy whisper against Harvey’s lips.

“I had to... I had to tell Bertha I no longer needed the tickets"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Mike pushed, hoping for an answer, any answer that would give name to whatever 'this' thing was that hung between them like a tightly pulled string.

 And he can see it before it happens; the mask of Harvey Specter's composure literally dissolves right in front of him.

"It's because its you. You are the happy I have been waiting for.”

It takes a moment for Mike’s brain to catch up, but apparently his body heard Harvey loud and clear. Because before he realizes it, Mike has pushed forward crushing his body against Harvey’s. He knows this by the feel of Harvey’s soft lips against his own; his fingers grasping at the thin hairs along the back of Harvey’s neck and of Harvey’s hands at his waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Harvey licks his way into Mike’s mouth and the kiss becomes messy and filthy and everything a kiss should be. There's clashing of tongues, teeth and even a few muffled moans. It’s everything Mike wants from this man, this and so much more.

When the demand for air outweighs the demand for each other they break away from the kiss panting. Mike’s forehead resting on Harvey's. Carefully he reaches up to caress Harvey’s cheek. “I am so glad you took me with you today.” Mike whispers.

“I needed you to know, to see the real me before...” The older man answers, his voice trailing off.

“Thank you” Mike utters his voice barely audible.

A devilish glint comes across Harvey’s features, the same one that he has when he has just figured out the answer to a question everyone forgot to ask. It’s the look he gives just before closing someone. Mike lifts an eyebrow curious to see what this man has got up his sleeve next.

“You know..." He says huskily, trailing kisses from Mike's lips down to his jaw. "... I think you should get to see all of me. And..." he continues, slowly trailing his hands under Mike's sweatshirt. "...since turnabout is fair play, I should see all of you”, he breathes while nibbling at Mike's neck.

And something about the way those words escape from Harvey’s lips; all dark, low and laced with desire, make Mike involuntarily shiver and try unsuccessfully to repress a low moan.

“Maybe we should put the food away for later, Harvey growls in response.

“Yes later”, Mike answers, following him towards the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at Fan Fiction. A little longer and little harder to stay in the correct tense and perspective. Please forgive the mistakes, I dont know anyone to beta test. Trying out a Marvey Fic Challenge (#42 Happiest Place on Earth) from tumbler. I can be found there at Sairyn-noc


End file.
